1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a message service method in a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a method for transmitting an SMS message in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal user can transmit a message such as a string of characters to a desired destination mobile terminal and can receive a similar message transmitted from other mobile terminals using a short message service (SMS) function, which is one of many functions the mobile terminal has in addition to a fundamental call function. The SMS function has accommodated a message service to mobile terminal users and is now becoming a universal function of mobile terminals.
If a mobile terminal user desires to transmit a message using the SMS function the mobile terminal user should input a called party's phone number and a calling party's phone number, as well as the desired transmission message, using a key input unit of the mobile terminal. In this case, since the calling party's phone number is typically the phone number of the mobile terminal itself, the user can input the calling party's phone number without difficulty, or the mobile terminal can automatically provide the required information, avoiding manual reentry of data. However, since the user is frequently not well acquainted with the called party's phone number, the user finds a great difficulty in inputting the called party's phone number.